The Telltale Briefs
by Schtolteheim Reinbach III
Summary: Uh oh! Ace found something naughty in Geddoe's room while he was "cleaning", teehee. He thinks he knows who they belong to, but he might be wrong...
1. A Strange Discovery

-----

A/N: Isn't the SFDF great? ^____^ Inspired by all the other good fic about them lately, I decided to write my own! They might be a little OOC because I wanted to spice them up a little in personality and make it a real romantic comedy. ^___^   
I have to thank Pinky-sama for the encouragement and helping me when I got stuck at parts. Thank you Pinky-sama!   
Hope you like! ^______^

-----

**  


The Telltale Briefs

  
**

"Hey, pretty-boy," Ace growled, stepping into the Caleria bar with a frown and fixing Jacques with a severe look. "Y'all mind tellin' me what this here pair o' men's briefs wuz doin' in mah captain's room?"

Jacques looked at the garment in Ace's hand with astonishment, as did the other members of the SFDF who were sitting around and drinking. "Like, oh my gawwwd, how would I know something like that?" Jacques gasped, horrified. "Like, fer shure, Geddie's totally hawt, but I'm totally like, a boxers guy! Briefs are grody!"

Ace turned his stare to Geddoe himself, seeking an explanation, but the captain simply muttered something under his breath and went back to his drinking. "Aren't y'all gunna 'splain yo'self, sugah?" Ace demanded, but was met with only silence.

"Sacre bleu! Leave ze captain to heez dreenk!" exclaimed Queen, rising protectively from the chair beside him. "Eef he vants to zleep wis somewan, he may zleep with anywan he weeshes, don't you sink?" She hesitated, and stared at Ace. "Ace... do you mean... zat you and ze captain are...?"

Ace actually blushed. "Dagnabbit - of course we ain't! I wuz jus' wonderin'..."

"Ur yoo shure?" asked Joker, who had been glaring at Ace over his drink since his initial exclamation. "Yoo seim oofly oopsit to be feendin' oonderwahr een de room..."

The question from Joker seemed to throw Ace into confusion. "Er, well... y'all jus' calm down, y'hear, sugah? Nothin's goin' on 'tween me and Cap'n Geddoe! I wuz jus' cleanin' up the rooms, an' found these here underclo'se, and it made me cur'yis, that's all!"

"So like, you totally decided that they had to be like, mine?" Jacques pouted. "That is like, so unfair. Just because I'm the new guy..."

"Ah ah! But you zee, Jacques," Queen put in, leaning over to address him more softly, "they could not be mine or Aila's, and Ace - he eez very well acqvainted weeth Joker's undervare."

Jacques' eyebrows rose. "Oh... like... I totally hadn't thought about that... But like, how does he know they aren't, y'know, Geddie's?"

"Dat eez vhat Ee vant to knoo olso," Joker stated, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Ace.

"Ah heh heh... Geddoe...?" Rather than face Joker's anger, Ace turned his attention back to the captain.

Everyone was looking at him, now curious to hear his explanation for the strange underwear. Instead, he simply murmured something that could have been him excusing himself, as he drained the last of his drink and headed upstairs to his room.

The rest of the SFDF looked after him, puzzled. "Well now," Ace pondered, scratching his head as he stared at the underwear in his hand. "Who do y'all reckon these belong to, if'n not one o' us?"

"Yoo cahn go feend oot joorself," Joker snapped, getting to his feet and stalking out of the inn, leaving Ace staring after him as well.

-----

Whose underwear is it that was found in Geddoe's room? Will Joker forgive Ace for his concern over Geddoe's sex life? Find out in the next exciting chapter! That is, if you want me to continue. ^____^ Review please!


	2. Reunion of Lovers

-----

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the encouragement you guys! ^_^ Here's the next chapter - I incorporated some of the advice but not all, because you know, sometimes things just don't fit with the creative vision, right? But I did spell-check Joker's dialogue this time! Anyway, the tale continues... 

-----

Ace stepped outside into the cold night. Just as he'd expected, he found Joker standing beneath a tree, facing away from the inn with an irritated expression on his face. Ace sighed, and decided to face what was coming to him. 

"Howdy, sugah," he addressed Joker, holding up a bottle. "Y'wanna share a jug o' this here likker?" 

"Ïsn't that jüst lick yü?" Joker grumbled. "Nöt a würd abüt yer lïttle discüvery - jüst un üffer uv booze..." 

Ace sighed again, settling down next to the tree. "Ah dunno what y'want me t'do... Ah'm sorry, hear?" 

Joker looked slightly less stern as he glanced down at Ace. "Ïf yü rïlly ver sörry, yü'd üffer un exküse..." 

Ace looked off into the distance of the mountains beyond Caleria for awhile before answering. "Ah reckon Ah shouldn've said nuthin' t' begin with..." 

"Ün novel idïa," Joker snorted, "kïpin' yür bïg müth shut." 

"Y'see," Ace began to explain, "Ah've always had a li'l crush on that there captain o' ours. Ever since we wuz first hooked up wit' this here unit. But dagnabbit - e'en when Ah'd trah makin' a pass, he'd jus' blow it off. Ah figgered he's jus' that kind o' gah 'at don't do relashins so well." 

"Ünd so, Ï'm jüst yür bäcküp?" 

"No, no - ain't like that t'all!" Ace exclaimed, getting to his feet to face Joker. "After Ah done met you, Ah didn' care so dang much about what ol' Geddoe duz wit' himself." Reaching a hand up to Joker's face, he turned it to look deep into Joker's dark eyes. "Ah wuz jes' kinda shocked, at th' thought o' our captin gettin' it on w'someone, s'all. A li'l jealous, mebbe... but long's Ah've got you here, Ah kin deal..." 

Joker looked back, his expression softening at the tender words, and a single crystalline tear made its way down his cheek, shining in the moonlight. "Dü yeh rïlly mean it?" he whispered. 

Ace nodded. "More'n anythang, sugah." 

Without further discussion, Joker surged forward into Ace's arms, meeting his lips with a passionate kiss. Hardly surprised, Ace enclosed him in a crushing embrace, kissing back with just as much fervor. In the state they were in, he knew they could hardly go back through the inn to get to their room without comment, and so thinking quickly, he steered the two of them towards an out-of-the-way corner in the shadow of the walls surrounding Caleria, where they could have relative privacy. 

"Üüh, Ace, herdür, herdür!" Joker groaned, his body locked against Ace's as if he were hanging on for dear life, separating long enough only to remove their clothes. "Ünf! Ünf!" 

Jacques and Aila, out for a late-night stroll, heard the sounds coming from the corner. Aila peered in that direction curiously, while Jacques blushed slightly and averted his eyes. "Oh my gawd, like, gag me with a spoon," he murmured. 

Aila gave him a thoughtful "hmm" as they headed back towards the inn. "Cdemm... ev dra ihtanfayn teth'd pamuhk du aedran uv dras, un du oui, E fuhtan fruca ed fyc?" 

Jacques shook his head. "Like, I dunno... totally freaky." 

-----

So Ace and Joker are reunited! Awwwww! But still the mystery of the briefs in Geddoe's room remains, well, a mystery! Maybe Jacques and Aila will find out... or maybe Queen has an idea? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! ^____^


End file.
